Invitée surprise
by 0-June-0
Summary: Le matin, il arrive parfois que l'on ait des surprises...


**° INVITEE SURPRISE °**

**Résumé :** Le matin, on a parfois des surprises... **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques années après Poudlard et la grande bataille opposant Harry Potter et le mage noir, un appartement dans le quartier sorcier de Londres…<strong>

Il n'a rien à faire. Il attend. Il s'ennuie presque.

~ Soupir ~

Il se sent vide. Il n'a plus envie de rien. Il est juste l'inertie même. Une inutilité où règne la plénitude. Il flotte gentiment dans cet équilibre nouveau et se satisfait de cet état.

Dans cet océan de rien, une sonnerie commença à poindre. D'abord légère, comme un bruit de fond, puis de plus en plus présente, presque palpable. Elle mêlait des sons aigus et graves, au début dans une harmonie agréable, qui se transforma peu à peu en un ensemble dissonant et agressif, au fur et à mesure que sa conscience reprenait le dessus. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se rappeler à quoi ce son, devenu entre temps insupportable, lui faisait penser.

Soudain reconnecté à la réalité comme si on avait rallumé un interrupteur, il frappa son réveil dans un geste précis et quasi-automatique. Enfin ses oreilles purent goûter à nouveau au silence. Le soulagement transparut sur son visage et un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Tout doucement, il se releva et passa les mains dans ses cheveux courts. Mais alors qu'il se complaisait dans cet état, un violent mal de tête vint lui vriller les tempes. _Aie…_

Une voix lointaine troubla cet instant, ou plutôt vint piquer sa curiosité, lui donnant un motif de ne pas se planquer au fond de son lit pour se rendormir. Intrigué, il se leva et enfila une des chemises qui trainait sur une chaise, sans même prendre la peine de la boutonner. Il sortit de la chambre, enfin de sa chambre, pour emprunter le couloir qui menait à l'endroit d'où il supposait que la voix venait. Une grande pièce baignée de lumière s'offrit alors à ses yeux. Tout avait l'air serein dans cet endroit où le blanc dominait largement des autres tons métalliques et plus foncés qui se côtoyaient.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait du mouvement dans le coin gauche de son champ de vision. Perturbé, il se tourna et détailla l'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse, qui s'agitait dans la cuisine ouverte. Elle ne s'était même pas encore rendu compte que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans le même espace qu'elle. D'un regard lent, il la détailla sans aucune gêne. Elle portait un ensemble rouge qui lui rappela un instant fugace, et ses longs cheveux foncés et légèrement bouclés lui descendaient le long du dos. Il eut un sourire appréciateur et alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret près du bar.

Il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées en attendant qu'elle ait finit d'accomplir ce qu'elle faisait.

_« Alors Malefoy, enfin réveillé ? »_

Le concerné failli tomber de son siège.

Un air à la fois ahuri et horrifié se peignit alors sur son visage.

_« Que… Gran… Granger ? »_

_« Du café ? » _

_« Euh… Oui. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »_

Elle prit place en face de lui et déposa deux tasses fumantes sur le comptoir.

_« Voyons, ne me dit pas que tu as des problèmes de mémoire ? »_

_« Non ! »_ protesta t-il sans toutefois une grande conviction dans la voix, car son mal de crâne se rappela à lui.

_« Bon, je te résume. Hier soir, bal annuel de la victoire, beaucoup de wisky pur feu, paris stupides, transplanage, ton appartement, ta chambre, ou non… d'abord ton couloir, puis ta chambre et de cette manière on arrive à ce matin. »_

Il écouta ces bribes de récit en silence.

_« Avoue que tu m'as ensorcelé pour que je couche avec toi. Jamais je ne me serais autant_ _abaissé ! »_ répliqua l'ex serpentard en détournant le regard et en buvant une gorgée du breuvage noir.

La brune rigola.

_« T'inquiète, la mémoire va te revenir quand les tambours auront cessé de t'embrumer les idées. À ce moment-là, tu te rappelleras que c'est toi qui m'a abordée, et que tu as adoré cette soirée. »_

La jeune femme se leva, finit le contenu de sa tasse et la posa dans l'évier. Elle prit le chemin de la chambre du blond, quand celui-ci l'interpella.

_« Eh ! Tu crois que tu peux aller te recoucher tout tranquillement là ? Et dans mon lit en plus ? »_

L'ancienne lionne continua sa route et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, tout en ronchonnant et protestant contre le culot de son invitée surprise.

_« Je te préviens Granger, tu as intérêt à… »_

_« Te rhabiller et sortir de chez moi ? C'est ça ? »_ lui répondit la jeune femme.

Elle était de dos en train de remettre sa robe lorsque Draco entra dans la pièce. Son bustier était aussi rouge que ses sous-vêtements, et une large fente dans le tissu remontait jusqu'à la moitié de sa cuisse. _Sublime_, se dit-il avant de secouer la tête pour effacer ses dernières pensées.

_« Tu m'aides avec la fermeture éclair ? J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à faire un tour à 180° pour atteindre mon dos. »_

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

_« Ouhou Malefoy ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée, et je ne vais pas transplaner en risquant de perdre ma robe au passage… »_

Il se décida enfin à bouger mais toujours sans dire un mot. Tout doucement, il se rapprocha de l'ex-gryffondor et remonta sa fermeture, effleurant au passage sa peau, ce qui fit remonter en lui quelques souvenirs.

_« Que de finesse et de délicatesse, tu n'étais pas comme ça hier soir… »_

Elle se retourna en souriant et lui déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

_« Tu sais où me trouver si la mémoire te revient et si tu as envie de recommencer… »_

Sur ces quelques mots, la jeune femme transplana et laissa Draco pantois au milieu de sa chambre. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs dans un bazar total. Oreillers sur le sol, couvertures qui pendaient du lit et rideaux des baldaquins défaits. _Eh bien,_ se dit Draco, _elle n'avait peut-être pas eu tort. Hier soir avait peut-être été une soirée agitée comme il les aimait…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alors ?**

**Mimi, Chichoux, Kate Lenoir & Zabinii :** Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos reviews ! En ce qui concerne une suite, ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant mais quand j'aurai terminé ma fic actuelle je développerai peut-être celle-là. C'est vrai que ça pourrait devenir drôle *auteur perverse qui pense déjà à torturer son couple favori*

**Hilaidora** :Ce n'est pas un prologue mais un simple OS pour l'instant ^^ Mais qui sait, un jour je le continuerais peut-être !

** BellaaMalfoy :** Thanks ! I'm glad that you like it ^^ Maybe one day I will write another chapter...

**Aerann, L'écharpe verte, Sophia29, Emma & Fraulein Takoor :** Merci !

**Drago's lover :** Je sais ! J'aimerai bien ajouter quelques chapitres à cette fanfic, mais vu comme je galère déjà à alimenter régulièrement ma principale, je crains le désastre en voulant jongler avec deux à la fois ! Ne me blâmez paaaaaaas !

**Lana Nemesis : **Il se rappelle l'essentiel ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pour ceux qui liraient "Quand nous parions" en parallèle, est-ce que la robe vous rappelle quelque chose par le plus pur des hasards hasardeux ?**


End file.
